Kazuya Uchiha
Kazuya Uchiha (うちはカズヤ, Uchiha Kazuya) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, a Medical-nin and a member of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. He is also a member of Team Atsuko along with Umeko Haruno and Rikuto Mizushima. IN-PROGRESS Background Kazuya was born to Nene Uchiha, a housewife, and Shinobu Uchiha, an officer of the Konoha Military Police Force, in the Uchiha Compound of Konohagakure. He was a bit of an anomaly among other clansmen with his amiable disposition and lack of fighting instinct and, despite his clan's lofty expectations, Kazuya found himself more inclined towards domestic activities such as cooking and cleaning rather than training or honing his skills. Most of his time spent was locked in his room drawing or in the kitchen with his mother. At the age of six, Kazuya was enrolled into the Academy, where he was known to be quiet with his head always down. In later years, he met his future team-mates, Umeko Haruno and Rikuto Mizushima, around whom his personality began to develop. During his Academy days, Kazuya was average in all subjects only for genjutsu, where he ranked the highest out of his class, thanks in part to his Uchiha heritage and broad imagination. After graduating, Kazuya was placed in a genin squad along with his two friends under the jōnin, Atsuko Katashi, wherein they defeated the 66% success rate and became Team 9 of Konohagakure. The team's main function was as an infiltration squad, where Kazuya's genjutsu prowess was a valuable asset. Personality Kazuya seemed to lack the aloofness and confidence the majority of his clan members held, instead having a kind and friendly disposition that separated him from their ranks. As a child and around others his age, Kazuya was somewhat withdrawn, only coming out of his shell around select few to give them a glimpse of his true personality. Kazuya can be described as a dreamer, finding it more entertaining to draw or cook, neglecting his shinobi skills, which he finds to be tedious and boring, causing others to view him as lazy. His only exception to this is genjutsu, which allows him to put his imagination to use in practice. In order for Kazuya to improve, he must have prompts, such as when Sasuke viewed him as a nuisance, causing him to train until he finally performed the Great Fireball Technique, which is a "coming of age" rite that he was unable to complete until after his relative's words. Kazuya is a bit of a pushover, unable to say "no" in some circumstances, and is somewhat of a people-pleaser, which some take for granted, but he finds more purpose in helping than he does in staying idle. Kazuya sometimes lies to his loved ones, not out of spite, but more when he believes the truth is much more harmful to them. Kazuya is aware of his clan's aesthetically pleasing traits, which he sometimes exploits in order to get his way. During Part II and after maturing into a young man, he can be seen exploiting this trait more frequently. Combined with his gentle and kind disposition, he is deemed to be a manipulator by his friends, family and the villagers but it is something that does little to perturb him. Appearance Kazuya is a young male with slightly pale skin, dark eyes and brown hair. His hair is on the long side, around lower back-length and in a ponytail, with locks of it framing his face and some of it spiked up while some fell into his eyes and he would use a barrette to hold them back. As a genin, he wears a short-sleeved charcoal grey shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the shoulders and beige three quarter pants. Beneath his shirt, he wears a mesh one with the sleeves just peeking from under his over shirt. On his wrists, he wore black armbands and, on his feet, he wears the standard blue sandal. His kunai pouch is on his right thigh and he wore his forehead protector as a belt of sorts, however, it is tied somewhat loose. During Part II, he wears a light blue jacket with a high collar and the Uchiha symbol on both shoulders, dark grey three quarter pants and black ninja sandals. He retains his wristbands but instead of black, they are dark grey and his forehead protector is on a matching cloth, still hanging from around his waist. As he is a medical-nin, he carries a larger supply pouch, filled with first-aid and various other tools and items. His kunai holder is still on his right thigh. Above his pouch is a tantō, which is standard issue for medical-nin. Abilities Kazuya is more of a long-range and support unit, disabling enemies with genjutsu for his allies to pick off and healing his comrades when they need it. He is proficient in water release techniques, which is odd for an Uchiha, and it lessens his skill with fire release. During the time skip, Kazuya was trained along with Sakura under the guidance of Tsunade in the arts of medical ninjutsu. While he is unable to utilize chakra enhanced strength subconsciously like Sakura or Tsunade, he can still give opponents fatal damage with taijutsu if pushed into a corner. Ninjutsu Despite having an innate affinity for fire release, Kazuya is only able to use two fire techniques, the Great Fireball and the Phoenix Sage Fire. His affinity for water almost seems to cancel out his fire proficiency as he is much more inclined towards it and knows several powerful techniques to use. Kazuya is also adept in medical ninjutsu and is perfectly capable of healing with the Mystical Palm Technique and damaging with the Chakra Scalpel. Through internally focusing his chakra, Kazuya is able to go into "Medical Mode", a state that unlocks the body's natural reserves of stamina and consciously control his hands beyond the level of instinct, to allow greater precision in seal formation and Chakra manipulation. This transformation can be useful both in and out of combat situations, requiring but a moment to generate the proper focus necessary to activate the inner changes. This is a slight downside, however, in regard to the body's stamina reserves. The same clarity of thought that aids in controlling Chakra also enables the medic-nin to draw upon the body's stored energy, in terms of fat, undigested food, and similar unprocessed or unused energy. Not all of it is used, or even a significant amount, but there is enough that if this technique is sustained for more than an hour or so, the medic will show a noticeable decrease in overall body fat and water weight. After significant use of this technique, replenishing bodily reserves through consuming calories and sugars — as well as drinking large volumes of water — is often necessary. Dōjutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Kazuya is able to use the kekkei genkai Sharingan; Kazuya's ability surfaced the day he heard of his clan's demise at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. Unlike Sasuke, who uses his ability to augment his ninjutsu and taijutsu, Kazuya uses his for genjutsu and support. He's able to spot the usage of an enemy's illusion, quickly dispel and cast his own in rapid succession. Coupled with his unusually high affinity for genjutsu, Kazuya's Sharigan abilities in that aspect are unrivaled by anyone in the village. Status Part I IN-PROGRESS Part II IN-PROGRESS Trivia *The name "Kazuya" can mean either peaceful one ''or harmony'' which could be taken to describe Kazuya's tranquil disposition as well as his occupation as a medical-nin, where fighting is the lowest priority. *Kazuya's hobbies are cooking and drawing. *Kazuya has no opponents that he wishes to fight. *Kazuya's favorite food is miso soup while his least favorite food are any pickled dishes. *Kazuya grew his hair to be long as a tribute to his late cousin, Inabi Uchiha, who told him that long hair was symbolic for power. Quotes *(To Inabi) "I can't even perform the Great Fireball Technique properly. I don't think...I'm worthy of being in this family." *(To Sasuke about Itachi) "Even if he did this, I can't find it in my heart to hate him. I just want to stop thinking about it. I'm just...so tired...of thinking about it..." *(To Umeko and Rikuto about Curse Mark) "I'm sure I'll die of this seal one day but, even then, I'm glad I could spare Sasuke some of the pain he'd have to endure..." *(To Tsunade)'' "Don't tell Sasuke about this mark's toll on my body...I'm afraid it'll push him in a way he'll never recover. I know lying is wrong but..."'' *(To Itachi) "I know I don't belong here! I know I should've died that night but I refuse to let you send Sasuke down that path...!" Reference The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and any characters or ideas besides my own belongs to him. Any information I use for my O.C. pages will be placed in this section as reference for those who want to use them. -The Narutopedia -Naruto Mush Rivalry Jutsu Database -Wikipedia See Also Umeko Haruno Rikuto Mizushima Category:DRAFT